La última y nos vamos al infinito y mas allá
by Smithback
Summary: "no creo que podamos llegar a   la siguiente galaxia con las condiciones que tenemos  ahora, Harry."  Escuchó la voz de su teniente Granger. Harry, el  alto comandante de la nave, lo sabía perfectamente. ¿qué hacer?,  esa era la cuestión… tenía que avisa


"_¡Si falla A, intenta con B! ¡Si B llega a fallar, intenta con C!_

**EL" ABISMO DEL ESPACIOTIEMPO-**Stephen Baxter

"no creo que podamos llegar a la siguiente galáxia con las condiciones que tenemos ahora, Harry." Escuchó la voz de su teniente Granger.

Harry, el alto comandante de la nave, lo sabía perfectamente. ¿qué hacer?, esa era la cuestión… tenía que avisar a todos los tripulantes de la nave la mala noticia, ¿cómo hacerlo? Lo habían entrenado para ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás pensó que en verdad lo tuviese que hacer. Vio las caras deprimidas de las personas en la cabina principal, por ahora eran estas pocas personas las que sabían que no sobrevivirían, pero y todos los demás tripulantes de la nave Hogwarts, ¿cómo lo tomarían?

"¿señor! ¿comandante ?... ¿tengo una idea!" chilló su jefa de comunicaciones Lavander Brown.

Harry bufó molesto y escuchó a Hermione a su lado hacer lo mismo. Sabía lo que Lavander diría, no era una idea de salvación, era la misma tonta idea que proponía siempre. Si estaban en peligro, si estaban bien, si tenían que celebrar, si tenían que atacar, Lavander siempre decía la misma cosa estúpida.

"¡hay que tener sexo!" chilló la chica.

"¡escúchame bien vaca idiota, se que así fue como llegaste hasta tu puesto, pero ¡no tendremos sexo! ¡¿Qué no vez lo que pasa, estúpida? ¡vamos a morir!" gritó finalmente Hermione. En todo el tiempo que Harry conocía a Hermione jamás había perdido el control de esa manera.

Harry se quedó pensativo por unos momentos mientras Lavander y Hermione peleaban, otros lloraban y algunos mas oraban…

"¡oficial Brown!" dijo Harry con voz autoritaria. Su pose había cambiado de un momento a otro. Todos los que estaban en la cabina lo vieron esperanzados. El comandante siempre, de alguna forma u otra los había sacado de aprietos. Quizá ésta vez también los salvaría. "¡oficial Brown!" Repitió Harry. "abra los altavoces. Ahora."

"de inmediato se escuchó un pitido por toda la nave que anunciaba que el comandante, la persona con mas alto rango dentro de la nave iba a decir algo importante.

"tripulantes de Hogwarts, les habla su alto comandante Potter Harry. saben la difícil situación que atravesamos. Es un gran dolor para mi comunicarles esto, pero no sobreviviremos. Hemos agotado todos los recursos." Hizo una larga pausa. "sin embargo, la jefa de comunicaciones me ha dado una maravillosa idea." Todos en la nave compusieron una mueca de incomprensión o duda. Todos sabían que Lavander era la persona mas incompetente de la tripulación. "¡TENGAMOS SEXO! Si hemos de morir, ¡hagámoslo haciendo lo que mas nos gusta!" ha sido un placer volar con ustedes. Adiós." Terminó Harry estoico.

Harry se dio la vuelta para hablar con su teniente y amiga, pero ella ya se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta de salida murmurando cosas como que si iba a morir teniendo sexo sería con el jefe de armas Víctor Krum y que ninguna chica fácil le ganaría.

En el momento en que su amiga abría la puerta, un emocionado técnico entraba, era Colin Creevey, que lo veía con una mirada febril y hambrienta.

Bien, ciertamente a Harry no le atraía nadie en particular, y no le molestaba para nada experimentar un poco antes de morir…

"Mira esa estrella... así era hace un millón de años... ya no existe..." - Enrique Barrios

*notas alucinantes de la autora:

Bien,¿qué tal les pareció?

Una explicación: estoy escribiendo como 5 historias a la vez…(yo no publico hasta haber terminado de escribir toda la historia) y tengo un pequeño… no es falta de inspiración exactamente… solo no sé… ja ja jaa. Bien.

Una de esas historias es algo como lo que acaban de leer… sip, bueno, no mueren… pero si hay naves, galaxias lejanas, Alien y todo eso… y si, Harry es el comandante, y todo muy parecido…

Bien, esto y otras dos historias cortísimas que no tienen nada que ver entre si, las escribía en un frenesí por hacerme escribir. Y es que verán, queridos lectores, tengo la disposición, ideas y todo, pero no se manifiestan como debiesen… en letras y palabras formando ideas coherentes. Así que me dispuse a obligarme a escribir algo , de lo que fuese lo primero que vi en la televisión … y salió esto (como algo extra de lo que estoy escribiendo) y las otras dos ideas … no se ni para que les cuento…

… ¿me dejan review? ¿Si? Por favor….

Suerte, bye


End file.
